


The Sun Sets

by TripCreates



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Chapter 127 spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Soma didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, locked in the room that Agni forced him into. He didn’t care.





	The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 127 destroyed me and I still haven't recovered from it. So here's this fic I wrote to pour my feelings into. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes. I blame it on the tears. 
> 
> This is where I usually say to enjoy the fic but this is not the place for that. There's no way to enjoy this. Feel free to come cry with me.

Soma didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, locked in the room that Agni forced him into. He didn’t care. He barely noticed that he was still covered in blood and his face was tear stained. He hadn’t bothered to wrap his right hand, even though he should stop the bleeding, but he ignored it and the pain. Just like how he ignored the soreness of his throat that was raw from his screams and sobbing.

None of that mattered now. How could it when Agni was…

The silence on the other side of the door was deafening and made Soma hyper-aware of the fact he was now completely alone. The attacker was long gone by now, unable to get to him thanks to Agni’s protection.

 As he sat there, all Soma could think about how this was all _his_ fault. If he’d never run off to England to find Mina, they wouldn’t have ended up in this situation. Or if he hadn’t told Agni not to attack _them,_ he still might be alive.

(Soma didn’t know why they were attacked, but that was something he would worry about later.)

Ever since Agni came into his life, Soma never imagined what it would be like without the man. He was always there for him, putting Soma’s needs and happiness above his own. Soma just wished he hadn’t been so selfish and realized how much Agni meant to him sooner. It was only after he took over managing Ciel’s townhouse that Soma began to notice the feelings he had for Agni. Now that it was the two of them on their own, it was easier for him to realize he felt something stronger for his khansama. He just never acted on those feelings, telling himself there would be more time to sort it all out.

Now, Soma would never get that chance. He didn’t want to accept that he was gone. Agni helped make him the better person that he was today. Soma would be nothing without him.

A fresh set of tears rolled down his cheeks and Soma was surprised he had any left to shed.

 _What am I supposed to do now, Agni? You promised you would never leave me,_ Soma thought, burying his face into his left hand as he continued to cry.

 

Eventually, Soma heard footsteps and familiar voices on the other side of the door, but he couldn’t bring himself to call out to them for help. They were too late to help now anyway.

The door was forced open and Soma remained sitting there. He couldn’t bring himself to turn around and see what had become of Agni.

 _“Your master’s safety and happiness are indeed your top priority. Mister Agni, you truly are an exemplar butler,”_ came Sebastian’s voice behind him.

Soma felt his heart clench at those words. That’s all Agni ever wanted and he gave his life for Soma. But Agni was more than a simple khansama to him. The light of Soma's world was now gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I think it's going to be a while before I'm over this character death. I do plan to write something nice and fluffy for them soon to make up for this. (That's originally what I planned to do here but my feels took over.)
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/160277574931/the-sun-sets).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about Kuroshitsuji!


End file.
